


Spoilers

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [40]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Star Wars References, its just cute basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Oops





	Spoilers

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt from [ trivia-goddess ](trivia-goddess.tumbl.com) over on tumblr:
> 
> "Virgil is the only person in the world to not know who Luke's father is"
> 
> You're right!... sort of

“ _No, Luke. I_ am _your father,”_

Not one of them were watching the screen other than Virgil – mostly because everybody was _watching Virgil_.

So when his face showed nearly no reaction except to just barely startle when Luke started screaming, everyone was understandable baffled, and none so much as Roman.

“That’s _it_?” he said, almost offended, “Are you in shock or something?”

Virgil blinked at him.

Logan paused the movie on Roman’s laptop as Virgil answered.

“Shock about what?” he said, clearly confused.

“The reveal! The plot twist!” insisted Roman, “How do you _feel_ about the most surprising revelation in the history of _cinema_?”

Virgil looked absolutely befuddled.

“It was supposed to be a _secret_?”

“What do you-! No way you _predicted_ that!”

“No, I didn’t _predict it_ ,”

“Then how on earth did you-”

Someone suddenly burst into laughter.

Virgil and Roman turned, and Patton with them, to look at Logan who was suddenly laughing so hard his face was changing color, and everywhere he came in contact with the wooden floor of Roman’s bedroom was rapidly blooming with white carnations.

“Babe,” said Roman, ire forgotten, already half laughing himself, “What- what’s so funny?”

Logan covered his face with one hand, still hysterical.

“Why do I feel like I’m the punchline of this joke?” said Virgil fondly.

Logan managed to compose himself somewhat, still occasionally letting out a smattering of giggles. He cleared his throat and turned to Virgil, grinning.

“Virgil, dear,” he said, surprisingly calm, “How did you know Darth Vader was Luke’s father?”

Virgil’s fond smile didn’t abate, but it did turned slightly incredulous.

“It’s his _name,_ ”

There was a beat, and one more, and then Logan slowly started to lose it again and Patton’s own giggles were tumbling forward. Roman put his face in his hands and groaned.

“I’m an idiot. Jesus, Mary, and _Joseph_ , I’m a moron, Vater, Darth Vader, it’s _German-”_

“-German for father,” finished Logan, still grinning. “It seems we have all overlooked the rather obvious issue with this particular cultural revelation,”

“Wait, you mean we _really_ weren’t supposed to know?” said Virgil.

“No!” exclaimed Roman, but Patton and Logan’s giggling was infectious, and the adorably confused look on Virgil’s face was pretty much impossible to frown at. Roman’s mouth was pulling up at the corners, his heart swelling with fondness.

“No,” he laughed, sitting up on his knees and kissing Virgil on the nose, “But it’s fine,”

Virgil frowned, just a bit.

“You seemed disappointed,” he said.

Roman tapped Virgil’s chin until he turned to look at Patton and Logan – Patton was laying flat on his back, still snickering helplessly, and Logan’s beaming face was flitting between Patton in the pillow nest and Virgil and Roman by the bed.

“How could I be disappointed with _this_ result?” said Roman, far softer and _far_ less joking than he’d meant to.

But Virgil didn’t mock him for it – his face just went equally besotted, and he turned back to Roman to give him a tender, whisper-soft kiss.

“Did you have any other movies planned?”

“I have a better idea,” said Roman.

He pulled Virgil down off the bed, towards Patton and Logan, who looked up still wearing that uncharacteristically delighted smile, just the perfect height for Roman to kiss it off his face.

“I like this idea,” said Virgil, his voice a touch lower.

“Me, too,” said Patton coyly, before giving the unmistakable hum that meant Virgil had kissed his throat.

Which was about the last thing anybody said for… quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

> that was fun. im also [tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com) over on tumblr!


End file.
